Fallen World
by TheLoneClone
Summary: In a massive zombie apocalypse, Skye, Ward, Fitz, and Simmons are separated from the team, and soon meet a young girl named Sophia. They all soon meet Carl and Rick Grimes, along with Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene. Soon, the members grow close with each other, only to have their friendships ruined by walkers - and certain secrets. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content.
1. Sophia

S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Grant Ward fired his handgun, killing the zombie limping towards himself and his girlfriend, his rookie student Skye. He, Skye, and their two best friends, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, were lost in a world where the dead eat the living and the living have to fight to survive. The four was separated from their leader, Phil Coulson, and pilot, Melinda May, along with specialist Antoine Triplett.

"Get the hell outta here!" Ward yelled to Skye. Fitz and Simmons were at their current shelter, an abandoned cabin with ample food, water, and tools. "Go! Go! Go!" Ward yelled, firing into another zombie's head, killing it. "Get to the car!" Ward ordered, Skye not arguing. Ward fired his pistol, only to discover it is out of ammo in the clip. The two soon got to the car, Ward starting it up and driving. "That was too damn close!" Skye sighed. "I know!" Ward replied. "We've got to get back to – holy shit Ward, look!" she continued, pointing out the window to a blonde girl.

"Is she one of them?" Skye asked. "I don't know," Ward replied, loading up his pistol. He stepped from the vehicle, Skye following, a hatchet in hand. "Hey, little girl," Ward softly called. She looked up to him. "You – your not one of them, are you?" she asked. Ward shook his head. "No. Want to come with us, to our cabin?" he asked. She nodded. "Is it safe there?" she asked. Skye smiled. "For now." The girl smiled, getting into the backseat. In the car, Skye looked back to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl looked to Skye. "Sophia." Skye nodded. "My name is Skye. This is Grant," she said, pointing to the driver. Ward smiled, waving.

Sophia smiled. "Thanks for taking me," she said, looking down. "How did you get out here?" Skye asked. "I was with my mom and dad, with a bunch of other people, a long time ago, when this first started. My dad died, and soon I got separated from my group." Skye opened her mouth. "Oh. Well, you'll be safe with us," Skye smiled. Soon, Ward got the car to the cabin. Fitz and Simmons opened the door, both smiling. "You made it!" Simmons exclaimed, running to Skye and hugging her.

"Who's this?" Fitz asked, pointing to Sophia. "This is Sophia," Ward smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sophia, this is Leo and Jemma," Ward introduced the two. "Hello," Fitz said, the Scottish man smiling. Sophia waved to the two. Soon, the five went inside. "How old are you, Sophia?" Simmons asked. Sophia thought for a moment. "Fourteen, I think," she said. Fitz nodded. "Well, Sophia, let me show you around," Skye offered, standing up.

Skye took Sophia and showed her the kitchen, living room, and the bedrooms. Soon, Sophia said, "I think I'll take a nap." Skye nodded. "Okay." Ward yawned. "I think I'll turn in too. It's been a long day." Fitz nodded. "Goodnight," he said as Skye walked up to Ward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Ward," she said, smiling. "Goodnight," Ward replied, returning the kiss.

Simmons stood up. "Anybody want a snack?" she asked. The two others raised their hands. "Okay, I'll go get something." As Simmons walked out, Skye noticed Fitz look at her as she walked out. When he looked back to Skye, he saw her smirking at him. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" he asked. "You should tell her, Fitz," she said. Fitz blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Skye," he shook his head. "You like her, Fitz, I know it," she smiled. Fitz groaned. "Okay, okay, I do," he said. Skye pumped her fist. "But don't go talking about it with your bloody hell of a mouth!" he said. "Okay, okay!" she smiled as Simmons soon walked in.

**# # #**

**Yes, I've redone this story! This is the way I'll do it: one chapter will focus on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters, another on Walking Dead characters. The pairings are as follow:**

**Skye/Ward, Fitz/Simmons, Coulson/May, Rick/Michonne, Carl/Sophia, Daryl/Beth, Sasha/Triplett, Tyreese/Karen, with some Carol/Daryl and Beth/Carl thrown in. I may also do Tyreese/Carol later. **


	2. Bullseye

Daryl Dixon fired the arrow from his crossbow, pinning the walker into the tree. Beth Greene, his companion, darted to the walker, retrieving the arrow before Daryl did. She smiled, wanting to help out the hunter. Daryl nodded, smiling, taking the arrow. He slid it into the crossbow. Another walker was swaggering into sight. As the redneck aimed the crossbow, Beth grabbed his arm. "Wait! Daryl, can I get this one?" she asked.

Daryl looked at the blonde teenager, then sighed, handing the weapon to her. She smiled, aiming the crossbow at the walker. She fired, slamming the arrow into its head. "You got a damn bullseye," Daryl complimented, smiling. "Impressive." Beth smiled, handing the crossbow back to Daryl. "No big deal," she said, going off after the arrow. Daryl stood in shock; he had loved Carol Peletier before, but now she may be as good as dead, and Carl Grimes loved Beth, but the same could be said for Carl what has been said for Carol. But still, would the two ever work out?

# # #

Rick Grimes stabbed with the pole, killing the walker in front of him. His fourteen year old son, Carl, stepped up, his silenced pistol in hand. The two were on their own, looking for any survivors; and most importantly, Judith, Carl's baby sister and Rick's baby daughter…unless she belonged to Shane Walsh. Rick's wife, Lori, believed Rick to be dead at the start, and soon she and Shane had sex, and later on, she got pregnant, and the father was unknown: either Rick or Shane.

But after Shane's death, Rick is looking after Judith as his own child, even if she is Shane's daughter. The two had found her bloodied baby carrier, but no body parts. The two have been on their own since the attack on the prison. "Do you think we'll find anyone, dad?" Carl asked. Before Rick could reply, a voice behind them said, "I think you already have." The two spun around, pistols drawn, only to discover that the katana-wielding Michonne was standing behind them.

The two lowered their guns, Rick muttering "Michonne," as Carl ran, hugging the woman. Michonne returned the embrace, hugging Carl tightly. Ever since Lori's death, Michonne has been like a mother to Carl, watching out for him and getting him things on supply runs. "You didn't find anyone?" Rick asked. Michonne nodded. "You did? Beth or Judith?" Carl asked, hopefully. "Well, I saw Daryl call back into the woods some for Beth, but soon walkers overran my position and I had to fall back," Michonne replied. Carl looked to his dad, then Michonne. "We have to find them!" he exclaimed, walking off into the direction Michonne came. "Carl! Wait!" Rick called. "Hell no!" Carl shouted, looking back. "We have to help them! They are our friends, our…our family." Rick looked down, sighing. "Okay, we go back to that area to look. If we don't find them, we move on, got it?" Rick said.

Carl nodded, and then turned around, walking off into the direction where Michonne saw Daryl, and soon started running. Rick and Michonne ran, too, following Carl. "Follow me!" Michonne called, leading them to an area with a clearing. "This was where I saw them," she said, pointing. "Daryl? Beth?" Carl called softly. "Who the hell is that?" Daryl called. "Daryl! It's me, Carl, with my dad and Michonne!" Carl called back. "The hell? Y'all lived?" he asked. "Yeah, Carl replied, now seeing the two.

Carl saw Beth, happy she was okay, but was saddened Judith wasn't there. "Y-y-you don't have J-J-Judith?" Carl stuttered, tears coming up to his eyes. Beth sadly shook her head. Carl wiped his eyes as Beth motioned for her to come to him. He did so as Daryl looked to Rick. "Y'all find anyone else?" he asked. Rick shook his head. "Nah," he looked down. Daryl kicked the dirt. "Dammit!" he shouted.

Michonne turned around, seeing a black SUV with an eagle logo on the side. "Um, Rick? Daryl?" she said, pointing. "What the hell is that?" The two looked at the vehicle. Rick shook his head. "No damn clue," he said, but soon started walking towards it. "But they may help us." Michonne and Daryl looked to each other, shrugging, before turning to the kids. "Beth. Carl." Daryl motioned for them to follow. "Come on," he said, walking off to the SUV, Michonne, Beth, and Carl following.

**# # #**

**The first Walking Dead chapter is done! More S.H.I.E.L.D. the next chapter, with Coulson, Triplett, and May! Rick and the others (Michonne, Beth, Daryl, and Carl) will meet up with the other AOS characters (Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Skye), and Sophia. Please rate and review!**


	3. Alignment

Fitz plopped down on the couch, biting a chunk of his ham sandwich. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed, chewing it happily. Simmons smiled. "Thanks," she said, and looked to Skye. "How's yours?" she asked. Skye nodded. "I've gotta agree with Fitz. This is really good!" she said. The scientist smiled. "Thanks. Both of you." Skye smirked slowly, and then stood up. "Well, I think I'll turn in for the night." As she began to make her way out of the room, Fitz began to stand, raising a finger in the air. "Skye!" he called out, looking at his good friend in slight embarrassment, knowing what she was trying to do.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, guys," she finished, quickly slipping into the room where she and Grant were sleeping. Fitz gulped before turning back to face Simmons. He flashed a quick, embarrassed smile, before looking down at the knitted scenes on the couch he was sitting upon. "This is kinda...awkward," he said, slowly returning his eyes to look upon Simmons. "Why?" she asked. "We've been together alone like this before." Fitz quickly wiped his face, not knowing how to respond. "Well, yeah, well, maybe," he continued, stuttering. Simmons look quizzically at Fitz. "Fitz? Is something wrong?" she asked, standing up, moving to her best friend.

He quickly stood, facing her. "Umm, er, no, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." He quickly gave her a fast smile, and then turned to walk around the couch. "I...uh...think I'll go to bed," he said, before bumping into the wall. "Goodnight, Jemma," he said, and then turned the corner, walking down the hallway and entering his bedroom, leaving Simmons to only guess about his strange actions.

* * *

Skye slipped inside the room, looking as Grant slept on the bed. She smiled, and then pulled off her T-shirt, revealing her tank top. She proceeded to then pull off her jeans, slipping some athletic shorts on. She then climbed atop the bed, and slowly caressed Grant's cheek as he limply lie down, asleep. She soon cupped her hand behind his hand, and leaned in to kiss him...only to have him leap up, causing her to flinch. He suddenly let out a long cackle, rolling around on the bed. Skye sighed, looking around the room. "Dammit, Ward!" she thundered, and then laughed.

Grant smiled, and then leaned in to his girlfriend, claiming her lips with his. After a brief few seconds, he released hers, and smiled. "You know you shouldn't scare me with those...things out there." Ward smiled. "Come on, Skye. It was just a joke," he said as she returned the kiss. She giggled slightly. "I know," she said as she pushed him over, sitting upon his stomach. He smiled as she bent over, pushing her lips onto his as he passionately kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, flattening her upon his chest. His hands made their way down to the bottom of her tank top, as he pulled it up and off of her body, throwing it aside.

She groaned as his fingers caressed her waist as she proceeded to pull his shirt off. He briefly pulled apart for air, panting upon her lips, "I love you." She replied with "I know" before cramming her lips upon his, tossing his shirt to the side. He began to run his fingers over her breasts, covered by her bra. She began to smile even larger, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She then moved his hands to her back, around the hook of her bra. He smirked, and said quietly, "You devil." She shrugged as he began to unhook it, throwing it aside. He then rubbed her bare breasts, and she laughed, and then replied, "Who's the devil now, Robot?"

* * *

Rick, Daryl, and Michonne led the way to the cabin, where the black SUV was parked. "How do we know that it's safe?" Michonne asked, lowering her katanas. "We don't," Rick said, leveling his Python. "Ya got that right," Daryl replied, lowering his crossbow. Behind them, Carl and Beth stood silently, and the boy looked over to the blonde teenager, who he liked. He gulped, and slowly - and cautiously - moved his hand close to hers, it slightly brushing Beth's. The girl turned to look at him, and smiled, seeing that he was blushing. He was surprised when she clamped her hand around his, holding it tightly.

The five made their way up to the back door of the cabin. The night air was cool, and it felt good on the survivors' weary bodies. Daryl rushed to the right side of the door, Michonne on the left, leaving Rick to open it. Carl readied his pistol, unsure of what lied ahead. As he stepped to get closer to his armed companions, Beth slowly tugged for him to come back. Turning, he opened his mouth to ask her a question: "What is it, Beth?" But he only got the "what" out.

Beth had kissed him on the lips.

She slowly pulled away, smiling. Carl's lower lip trembled, but soon formed into a smile. Before moving back to his father and the others, he quickly claimed her lips with his, making it their second kiss. Turning back, he moved to stand between Michonne and his father. "Ready?" Rick asked, looking to each of his allies. They all nodded, with Daryl adding, "Hell yeah." Rick then stood firm, and proceeded to kick down the door.

* * *

Phil Coulson ran around the corner of the brick wall, looking to see Melinda May before him, Antoine Triplett down at the end of the wall. "All clear?" May asked, looking to Coulson. The leader of the team nodded, and then May turned to look at Trip. "How does it look?" she asked. The African-American specialist looked back. "All clear." The three quickly rounded the corner, their weapons ready. Each had a backpack on their back, filled up with all of their supplies they could carry. After their SUV had broken down, they gathered up all of their gear, and then continued to search for their four lost S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Grant Ward, Skye, Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons.

As the three continued to move, a slight rustling sound was heard in the woods. "What was that?" Trip asked, turning his pistol's aim in the direction of the noise. "I don't know," Coulson said. "Just keep moving." The three continued again, but another sound was heard: a slight crying. "Is that a baby?" Trip asked, looking to his two senior agents. "If it isn't," she slowly said, "then I don't know WHAT it is." The three rushed to find cover, and awaited the owner of the noise to approach.

Slowly, four people came into sight: an African-American man, a woman, and two young girls, one presumably older than the other. "Hold it right there," Coulson firmly ordered, he and his allies training their pistols on the three. The man slowly turned, revealing a baby in his arms. "What is it?" he asked, and his eyes widened at the sight of the guns. "Who are you?" the agent continued, and the four slowly raised their hands. "My name is Tyreese," the man slowly said. "This is Carol, Lizzie, and Mika," he continued, pointing to each of the others. "The baby is Judith."

Phil nodded to his two companions, who instinctively lowered their weapons. "I take it you won't be trouble?" the woman, Carol, asked. Phil shook his head. "No, ma'am. We're just trying to survive, same as you." Tyreese nodded. "We're looking for some people. Have you seen anyone?" he asked. The agent shook his head again. "I'm afraid not. We're looking for four people: two men and two women. Have you seen anyone?" he asked. The two adults shook their heads. "I'm afraid not." Trip cursed under his breath as May rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Tyreese asked, shifting the baby's weight to another arm. Phil shrugged. "Sure thing. We could use some help." Tyreese and his three companions smiled, and baby Judith gurgled. "Thanks. We appreciate it." After the brief intercession, the newly expanded group of eight made their next move - to search for their lost companions.


End file.
